Stabbed in the back
by sexyandknowit
Summary: Chris is dating Piers but Piers is cheating on him with Claire. Will Chris find out that he is being stabbed in the back?
1. Chapter 1

One

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

The full moon was shining in the sky at night and Claire was in her apartment lying down on her bed. She tried not to think of Piers but she couldn't help it. She put her hands underneath her underwear and started touching her vagina. She was masterbating more and more thinking about Piers. "Oh Piers!" she said out loud as she kept on masterbating. She was wet in her vagina. She had fallen in love with Piers. She had fallen in love with Piers even before the mission in Resident Evil 6. What happened how they met was that the BSAA was having a party in the BSAA headquarters. Chris invited Claire.

"Come on Claire you should come to the party." said Chris on the phone with his sister, Claire.

"I don't feel like it." said Claire. She was a bit depressed because her and Steve had broken up about a month ago so she wasn't in the mood to party.

"You should come to the party Claire. It'll be fun and all our friends will be there Rebecca, Jill, Steve, Leon, Ada, Barry, Billy and Carlos. You have been so depressed ever since Steve broke up with you. You should come to the party and have fun Claire." said Chris.

"Okay fine I'll be there since you won't leave me alone about it!" said Claire.

"Okay I'll pick you up at 5pm because the party starts by 6pm."

Chris took Claire to the party and they were talking to all their friends. Claire was having fun but she couldn't stop thinking about Steve. She went to the table to get a drink from the punchbowl. She was about to grab the spoon that was in the punchbowl when someone else also wanted to grab the spoon. Claire looked up and saw a very sexy, handsome man. "I'm sorry, after you." said the man who smiled at Claire.

"He is so hot!" thought Claire to herself and she was blushing.

"Thank you." she said and took a cup of punch. "My name's Claire."

"I'm Piers" he said smiling at her. Just then, Chris came to the table "oh hey Claire I see you've met Piers. He is going to be my new partner. We're actually going on a mission in Europe. Piers, Claire is my sister. Anyway let me get back to the party I'll leave you two alone to talk.

Claire and Piers talked to each other all night. After the party, Piers drove her to her apartment and they were both so attracted to each other that they had sex. Claire and Piers decided that they would just date casually since he was going to Edonia soon so for the next one week they were dating and having sex and then later Piers went to Edonia with Chris. After coming back from Edonia and tall Oaks and China, Claire was surprised that Chris and Piers were now dating. She was very happy that Chris was alive after the mission but she was surprises that Chris was dating Piers. They had a welcome back party for Chris, Piers, Ada and Leon and Helena. During the party at Chris' apartment, Claire pulled Piers aside to talk to him.

"Piers why are you and Chris a couple now? I thought that we were dating before you left for the mission. And since when did you become gay anyway?" she was angry at Piers.

"I'm sorry Claire but it's not like we were serious. We agreed that we would just have sex and I'm not gay I'm bisexual. Chris and I just happened to fall in love when we were on the mission."

Piers was lying to Claire because he actually was in love with Claire. Piers was bisexual though he wasn't lying about that. Chris was bisexual too after all Chris used to date Jill and Wesker but not at the same time at different times. Chris dated Albert Wesker first when he joined STARS and then after Wesker betrayed the team he was heartbroken and then a year later he and Jill fell in love but later they broke up. Chris and Jill are still good friends though. Anyway the reason that Piers was with Chris was because Chris saved him after he became mutated. Piers almost killed himself to save Chris but Chris told him that he loved him and that he would find a cure so Piers and Chris escaped together and Chris did find a cure with the help of scientists at the BSAA. Now Piers was no more mutated and he didn't have tentacles and his face wasn't mutated anymore. Piers looked like his normal self.

Claire had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that you're with Chris. I know our relationship wasn't serious but I fell in love with you anyway!" She ran away crying.

"Claire wait!" yelled Piers. Piers felt bad for hurting Claire's feelings. Chris approached Piers "Is Claire okay? Why did she run away crying?" asked Chris.

"Oh it's nothing. She was just upset about a friend of hers but she'll be okay." said Piers.

"Okay." said Chris who grabbed Piers ass and said "Come on lets go and dance."

"Okay." said Piers and Chris and Piers kissed on the lips.

Present day...

Claire had finished masterbating when someone knocked on her door she opened the door and she saw Piers.

"Piers what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to see you." said Piers who grabbed her and tongue kissed her. Claire tongue kissed him back and they were kissing intensely until Claire broke the kiss.

"No Piers we can't be doing this! You are dating Chris and I'm dating Steve!" said Claire. (Her and Steve got back together. She didn't love Steve anymore she loved Piers but she was only dating Steve to try and forget about Piers).

"I know it's wrong but I can't resist!" said Piers. They kept on kissing and then Piers removed her bra and her shirt. She was topless and her nipples were so hard because she was so horny. Piers sucked her boobs.

"Oh Piers!" she said as he sucked her boobs. Piers then took off her jeans and her underwear. He carried her to the bedroom and she went on her knees on the bed because she loved getting pounded in the ass. Piers knew what to do so he took off his pants and his underwear and he put his hard cock into her asshole. As he was pounding her, she was touching her hard nipples.

"Yes Piers! Oh Piers!" said Claire, enjoying their fucking.

Piers kept on pounding her from behind and then he said that he was going to cum. He cummed inside of her and then Claire gave him oral sex and he cummed again. After they had sex they were lying down in bed and Piers was smoking a cigarette.

"That was so hot. I love it when we have sex. I miss us being a couple." said Claire.

"I miss being with you too." said Piers.

"Just break up with Chris and I'll break up with Steve then we can truly be together." said Claire.

"You know I can't break up with Chris. He saved my life and told me he loved me so I owe him. At least we can secretly see each other though it's better than nothing." said Piers.

"I wish that things were easier." said Claire.

"Me too." said Piers. They went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil**

Claire and Piers kept secretly seeing each other. Chris began to suspect that Piers was cheating on him.

In Chris and Piers' apartment

"Piers are you cheating on me?" said Chris.

"What? No why would you say that?" said Piers.

"Because sometimes you go out really late and you've been secretive sometimes." said Chris.

"I'm sorry it's just I've been going to the office to get some work done. I would never cheat on you Chris. You know I love you."

Piers tongue kissed Chris and Chris smiled.

"I'm so stupid for thinking that you're cheating on me. I'm sorry. I love you." said Chris.

"It's okay and I love you too." said Piers. They continued kissing and then they started having sex. Last time they had sex Piers pounded Chris but now Chris wanted to pound Piers. Chris bent Piers over and unzipped his jeans. Chris' big, hard cock went inside Piers' asshole and he was pounding Piers. Piers was enjoying it. When he had sex with Chris he didn't even feel guilty that was lied to him. As Chris continued to pound him Piers was rubbing his own hard cock and his hard nipples. "Oh Chris!" said Piers.

"I'm going to cum!" yelled Chris and he took a jizz inside Piers' asshole.

Steve was beginning go suspect that Claire was cheating on him as well. Steve had come back from a vacation and every time he called Claire while he was on vacation, she never called him. It would take her days to call him back. Steve suspected that she must be cheating on him then. Steve secretly installed a hidden camera in their bedroom so he could see if she was cheating. It was morning and Steve was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Claire came to the kitchen.

"Good morning Steve." she said.

"Good morning" said Steve and they kissed on the lips.

They sat down and ate breakfast and Steve was very quiet and looked sad. Claire noticed that Steve was very quiet and looked sad so she said, "Steve are you okay? You look sad."

"Are you cheating on me Claire?"

"What? No of course not why would you think that?"

"When I was away on vacation you took forever to call me when I called you and you've just been acting weird."

"I'm sorry Steve. I told you that I was busy with Terrasave and that's why I took so long to call you and I'm just a bit stressed. I'm not cheating on you I promise." said Claire.

"Okay." said Steve. "I have to travel for work today and I'll be back tomorrow night so I'll see you later."

"Okay I love you." said Claire.

"I love you too." said Steve.

Steve left the apartment. He lied to Claire he wasn't travelling. He was going to stay at Leon and Ada's house because he wanted to see if Claire was cheating on him.

"Piers are you free tonight?" said Claire who called Piers on her cellphone. "Steve is going away on business and he won't be back until tomorrow night. We have plenty of time to have sex."

"Okay I'll come over. I'll just tell Chris that I'm working late." said Piers.

"I'll see you later my lover." said Claire.

They hung up the phone.

Piers came to her apartment at 12am midnight. Steve was watching the hidden camera from his laptop at Leon and Ada's house.

"This is a total invasion of privacy!" said Ada.

"Well if he suspects that she's cheating he has to find out." said Leon.

"Steve I'm sure Claire would never cheat on you she loves you." said Ada.

"We'll see." said Steve. "Hold on, is that Piers in our bedroom?"

Steve watched as Piers and Claire had sex. Steve was so angry he couldn't believe that Claire is cheating on him and Piers is Steve's friend so he was surprised that his friend Piers would betray him.

"I'm very sorry Steve." said Ada after they had all finished watching the video.

"What are you going to do?" asked Leon.

"I have to tell Chris what's going on. I can't believe that Claire is cheating on me. What a bitch."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve called Chris and told him everything.

"No I don't believe you. Piers would never cheat on me!" said Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris but I have the tape to prove it. Steve drove to Chris' house and showed him the tape. Chris cried because of the betrayal of his lover and sister.

"We have to confront them about this." said Steve.

They drove to the apartment. They went to the bedroom where they saw Claire and Piers asleep and cuddling in bed.

"You bitch!" said Steve.

Piers and Claire woke up and they were surprised when they saw Steve and Chris.

"Steve? I thought you travelled!" said Claire.

"I lied Claire. I said that I was traveling on business so that I could see if you would cheat on me. I put a hidden camera in the bedroom and I saw you and Piers have sex. You bitch how could you betray me?" said Steve.

"You're my sister Claire! How could you do this to me?" said Chris.

"I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't mean to hurt you but I was in love with Piers even before he went to Edonia." said Claire.

"So at that party you fell in love with him?" said Chris.

"Yes." said Claire.

"Chris I'm so sorry. The reason I was dating you is because you saved me from dying in that underwater facility. I've always been in love with Claire. I'm so sorry for hurting you." said Piers.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth since? I'm pregnant with your child you know!" said Chris.

"What? How can you be pregnant?" said Piers.

"Although you were cured from the C Virus, you still have some of the C Virus in you so that's why you were able to impregnate me. I was so excited to be pregnant but I since we're not together I will now abort the baby." said Chris.

"You two have ruined everything!" said Steve.

"Steve I'm sorry but you broke up with me before." said Claire.

"But I said I was sorry. I thought that you forgave me." said Steve. "Since you want to be with Piers, I am moving out of this apartment. You're such a bitch Claire."

Steve left the apartment angrily.

"I am going to get an abortion now. I never want to talk to both of you again." said Chris. Chris left the apartment.

Piers and Claire felt so bad.

"I feel so bad for hurting Chris." said Claire.

"Me too." said Piers. "But at least we can finally be together."

"How can we be together? All our friends will be mad at us because we betrayed Chris and Steve." said Claire.

"Okay then lets leave and go to a new city. We will start over and no one will know our past." said Piers.

"Okay lets do it. I love you Piers." said Claire.

"I love you too Claire." said Piers.

Claire and Piers left and lived in Jamaica. What they did was wrong but they were now together and they were happy. Steve began dating Rebecca and Chris and Jill got back together. The betrayal was bad but that was in the past and now everyone was happy.


End file.
